La Ciudad de las Bestias
by DeadButterlfy
Summary: Mi 1º fanfic RonHermione. Ron parte al amazónas con su tía abuela Kate y su gran amiga Hermione Granger donde descubriran un mundo nuevo lleno de aventuras 8mal sumary esta mejor de lo que suena
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Buen he aquí mi 1º fic no es la gran cosa teniendo en cuenta q nada fue mío si no que es una mezcla entre la historia de Isabel Allende y los personajes de mi gran sensei J K Rowling

Bueno la historia se sitúa antes de empezar el 2º año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería (n/a: q lejano suena …) porque en verdad esta historia es un libro q pertenece a una trilogía así que si quiero seguir con la historia deben empezar de chikitos jejeje

Bueno aclarado esto paso a decir q es un Ron y Hermione disfrútenlo

Declaimer: nada mío todo de JK, la Warner e Isabel Allende

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La Ciudad de las Bestias

Por: Hermione Weasley 92

Capitulo 1º: La Pesadilla

Ronald Weasley despertó al amanecer sobresaltado por una pesadilla. Soñaba que un enorme pájaro negro se estrellaba contra la ventana un fragor de vidrios destrozados, se introducía a la casa y se llevaba a su madre. En el sueño él observaba impotente cómo el gigantesco buitre cogía a Molly Weasley por la ropa con sus garras amarillas, salía por la misma ventana rota y se perdía en un cielo cargado de densos nubarrones. Lo despertó el ruido de la tormenta, el viento azotando los árboles, la lluvia sobre el techo, los relámpagos y truenos. Encendió la luz con la sensación de ir en un barco a la deriva. Se quedo escuchándola tormenta y pensando en el pájaro negro y en su madre, esperando q se calmaran los golpes de tambor que sentía en el pecho. Todavía estaba enredado en las imágenes del mal sueño.

El muchacho miro el reloj: seis y media, hora de levantarse. Afuera apenas empezaba a aclarar. Decidió que ese seria un día fatal, uno de esos días en q mas valía quedarse en cama porque todo salía mal. Haba días así desde q su madre se enfermo; a veces el aire de la casa era pesado, como estar en el fondo del mar. En esos días el único alivio era escapar, salir a jugar quidditch hasta quedar sin aliento. Pero llovía y llovía desde hacia una semana un verdadero diluvio.

A la hora del desayuno Ron estaba de mal humor y no tuvo ánimo para celebrar el esfuerzo de su padre para hacer panqueques.

Arthur Weasley no era exactamente un buen cocinero: solo sabía hacer panqueques y le quedaban como tortillas mexicanas de caucho. Para no ofenderlo, sus hijos se los echaban a la boca pero aprovechaban cualquier descuido para escupirlos a la basura.

-¿Cuando se va a mejorar mama?- pregunto Ginny procurando pinchar con un tenedor el gomoso panqueque

-¡Cállate, tonta!- replico Ron, harto de oír la misma pregunta de su hermana menor varias veces al día

-Mama se va a morir- comento Percy

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No se va a morir!-saltaron los gemelos

-¡Ustedes son unos idiotas, no saben lo q dicen!-exclamo Ron

Vamos niños cálmense. Mama se pondrá bien…- interrumpió Arthur Weasley

Sin convicción

Ron sintió ira contra su padre, sus hermanos, la vida en general y hasta con su madre por haberse enfermado. Salio de la cocina a grandes trancos, dispuesto a partir sin desayuno, pero tropezó con Errol la vieja lechuza de la familia y se callo de bruces

-¡Quítate de mi camino tarado!-le grito y Errol contento le picoteo la oreja

Si definitivamente era uno de esos días nefastos. Minutos después cuando se disponía a jugar quidditch (¿si el día anterior había podido porque no hoy?) descubrió q su escoba estaba cubierta de barro completamente (había olvidado de limpiar su escoba después de jugar) entro en la casa de nuevo para buscar algún trapo o cualquier otra cosa q pudiera usar para limpiar la jodida escoba. En las ultimas semanas, desde q su madre se enfermo, se turnaban entre todos para limpiar diferentes cuartos de la casa. De todos modos no servia mucho porque la casa estaba sucia. Aun desde afuera se notaba el deterioro, como si la propiedad estuviera triste. El aire de abandono empezaba en el jardín y se extendía por las habitaciones hasta el último rincón.

Ron sentía que su familia se estaba desintegrando. Percy se encerraba todo el día en su habitación haciendo vaya alguien a saber que, ¿nadie podía pasar todo el día sacándole brillo a su insignia de prefecto no?

Los gemelos también pasaban el día en su cuarto pero de vez en cuando se escuchaban algunas explosiones.

Por su parte Ginny la menor de su extensa familia, estaba juntando un zoológico, como si quisiera compensar la atención que su madre no podía darle. Alimentaba varios mapaches y zorrillos q rondaban la casa; había adoptado seis gatitos huérfanos y los mantenía escondidos en el desván; le salvo la vida a un pajarraco con un ala rota y guardaba una culebra de un metro de largo (a la que parecía tenerle un cariño especial) dentro de una caja. Si su madre encontraba la culebra se moría allí mismo del susto, aunque no era probable que eso sucediera, porque cuando no estaba en San Mungo, Molly Weasley pasaba el día en la cama.

Ron pudo medir en esos meses en esos meses cuan enorme había sido la presencia de su madre y cuanto pesaba ahora su ausencia. Echaba de menos su risa fácil y su cariño, tanto como su severidad. Ella era más estricta q su padre y más astuta: resultaba imposible engañarla porque tenía un tercer ojo para ver lo invisible. Ya no se oía su voz canturreando alguna canción de Celestina Warbeck, no había música, ni flores, ni ese olor característico de comida casera y pintura (N/A: para mi que Molly pinta no se siempre me la imagine así). Antes su mama se las arreglaba para trabajar varias horas en su taller, mantener la casa impecable y esperar a sus hijos con la cena echa; ahora apenas se levantaba por un rato y daba vueltas por las habitaciones con un aire desconcertado, como si no reconociera su entorno, demacrada, con los ojos hundidos y rodeados de sombras. Sus telas, que antes parecían verdaderas explosiones de color, ahora parecían olvidadas en los atriles y el óleo se secaba en los tubos. Molly Weasley parecía haberse achicado, era apenas un fantasma silencioso; por su parte Arthur Weasley ya no era la persona serena de antes se irritaba con frecuencia no solo con sus hijos, si no también con su mujer. A veces le reprochaba a gritos a Molly que no comía lo suficiente o no se tomaba sus medicamentos, pero en seguida se arrepentía de su arrebato y le pedía perdón, angustiado. Esas escenas dejaban a Ron temblando no soportaba ver a su madre sin fuerzas y a su padre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Al llegar vio que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba en la casa pero se extraño al ver la capa de viaje de su padre colgada de un perchero. En ese instante escucho el llanto. Al principio pensó que eran los gatitos de Ginny el desván, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de la habitación de sus padres. Sin ánimo de espiar, en forma casi automática, se aproximo y empujo suavemente la puerta entreabierta. Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

Al centro de la pieza estaba su madre en camisa de dormir y descalza sentada en un taburete, con la cara entre las manos, llorando. Su padre, de pie detrás de ella la apuntaba con la varita. Largos mechones de cabello color fuego y los hombros de su madre, mientras su cráneo pelado brillaba como mármol en luz pálida que se filtraba por la ventana.

Por unos segundos el muchacho permaneció helado de estupor, sin comprender la escena, sin saber que significaba el cabello por el suelo, la cabeza afeitada o la varita de su padre brillando a centímetros del cuello de su madre. Cuando logró volver a sus sentidos, un grito terrible le subió desde los pies y una oleada de locura lo sacudió por completo. Se abalanzo contra Arthur Weasley, lanzándolo al suelo de un empujón. Sun madre comenzó a llamarlo, tironeándolo de la ropa para separarlo, mientras él repartía golpes a ciegas, sin ver donde caían.

-Esta bien, hijo, cálmate, no pasa nada- suplicaba Molly sujetándolo con sus escasas fuerzas, mientras su padre se protegía la cabeza con los brazos.

Por fin la voz de su madre penetro en su mente y se desinfló su ira en un instante, dando paso al desconcierto y el horror por lo que había hecho. Se puso de pie y retrocedió tambaleándose; luego echo a correr y se encerró en su pieza. Arrastro su escritorio y tranco la puerta, tapándose los oídos para no escuchar a sus padres llamándolo. Por un largo rato permaneció apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar el huracán de sentimientos que lo sacudía hasta los huesos. Enseguida procedió a destrozar su todas las cosas que encontró; desgarro todos los diferentes afiches de los Chudley Cannons (N/A. por eso en el libro dice "forrado hasta el ultimo rincón con el mismo cartel repetido" le quedo uno y lo multiplico P) rompió cada una de las figuritas de los jugadores que tenia, destripo uno de los almohadones y reventó la lámpara contra el piso. El suelo quedo cubierto de plumas, vidrios, cerámica, papeles y pedazos de juguetes.

Aniquilado por las emociones y el esfuerzo, se echo en medio de aquel naufragio encogido como un caracol, con la cabeza en las rodillas y lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

Ron despertó horas mas tarde con las voces de sus hermanos y tardo unos minutasen acordarse lo que sucedió. Quiso encender la luz, pero la lámpara estaba destrozada. Se aproximo a tientas a la puerta, tropezó y lanzo una maldición al sentir que su mano caía sobre un trozo de vidrio. No recordaba haber movido el escritorio y tuvo que empujarlo con todo el cuerpo para abrir la puerta.

La luz del pasillo alumbro el campo de batalla en el que estaba convertida su habitación y las caras de sus hermanos en el umbral

¿Estas redecorando tu pieza, ron?- Se burlo George mientras –ginny se tapaba la cara para ahogar la risa.

Ron les cerró la puerta en las narices y se sentó en el suelo a pensar, apretándose el corte de la mano con los dedos. La idea de morir desangrado le pareció tentadora, al menos se libraría de enfrentarse a sus padres después de lo que había hecho, pero enseguida cambio de parecer. Debía lavarse la herida antes de que se le infectara, decidió. Además ya empezaba a dolerle, debía ser un corte profundo, podía darle tétano…Salio con paso vacilante. Se asomo en la cocina, donde estaba el resto de la familia, incluso su madre, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, que le daba el aspecto de una refugiada

-Lo lamento… - balbuceo Ron con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Molly ahogó una exclamación al ver la camiseta manchada con sangre de su hijo, pero cuando su marido le hizo una seña, les dijo a sus demás hijos que salieran y ella también se marcho por la puerta. Arthur Weasley se aproximó a Ron para atender la mano herida

- No se lo que me pasó, papá…- murmuró el chico, sin atreverse a levantar la vista

Yo también tengo miedo, hijo.

¿Se va a morir mamá?- preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz

No lo sé, Ron. Pon la mano debajo de agua fría –Le ordeno su padre

Arthur Weasley con un movimiento de su varita le limpio la herida, quitó los vidrios con otro golpe de su varita le cerro la herida.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer dijo no soy medimago pero creo que con que te quede solo un pequeño corte ya no corres peligro- Dijo

-De todos modos se le iba a caer el pelo a mamá, ¿verdad?- pregunto el muchacho

- si, veras esta enfermedad es una enfermedad muggle por lo tanto solo puede tratarse de forma muggle creo que se llama "quimioterapia" así que de todas maneras, si, se le iba a caer el cabello-

- Perdóname papá… Voy a trabajar para reponer todo lo que rompí

- Esta bien, supongo que necesitabas desahogarte. No hablemos mas de eso, hay otras cosas más importantes que debo decirte. Tendré que llevar a mamá a un hospital muggle de Londres, donde le harán un tratamiento largo y complicado. Es el único sitio donde pueden hacerlo.

-¿Y con eso sanara?- Preguntó ansioso el muchacho.

- Así lo espero, Ron. Iré con ella, por supuesto. Habrá que cerrar la casa por un tiempo.

-¿Qué pasara con mis hermanos y conmigo?

- Los gemelos se quedaran en casa de su amigo Lee Jordan, Ginny y Percy irán a vivir por un tiempo con Bill y tu iras donde la tía abuela Kate- le explico su padre.

-¿Kate? ¡No quiero ir con ella, papá! ¿Por qué no puedo ir con mis hermanos? ¡¡Ella es una muggle!

Tres niños son mucho trabajo para Bill

¡Percy tiene quince años, papá! No es justo que me mandes con Kate como si yo fuera un paquete. Siempre es lo mismo, tú tomas las decisiones y yo tengo que aceptarlas. ¡Ya no soy un niño!- alego Ron, furioso.

A veces actúas como uno- replico Arthur Weasley señalando el corte de mano.

Fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar. Me portare bien donde Bill, te lo prometo.

Se que tus intenciones son buenas, hijo, pero a veces pierdes la cabeza.

¡Te dije que iba a pagar lo que rompí!- gritó Ron, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

¿Ves como pierdes el control? En todo caso, Ron, esto nada tiene que ver con el destrozo de tu pieza. Estaba arreglado desde antes. Ustedes cinco tendrán que ir a donde dijimos, no hay otra solución. Tu viajaras de forma muggle a Nueva York dentro de un par de días… ¿Sabes lo que daría yo por tener esa suerte?- dijo su padre

¿Solo?

Solo. Me temo que desde ahora en adelante deberás hacer muchas cosas solo llevaras tu pasaporte, porque creo que vas a iniciar una aventura con Kate

¿Dónde?

Al Amazonas…

¡el Amazonas!- exclamó Ron, espantado-. Leí un libro sobre el Amazonas, ese lugar esta lleno de mosquitos, caimanes y bandidos. Incluso, se estremeció, ¡tarántulas! ¡esas arañas son gigantescas!

Supongo que mi tía sabe lo que hace, no te llevaría a un sitio donde peligre tu vida, Ron

Kate es capaz de empujarme a un río infectado de pirañas, papá. Con una tía abuela como la mía no necesito enemigos- farfulló el muchacho

Lo siento pero deberás ir de todos modos, hijo

¿Pero que hay de Harry? ¡le prometí que lo salvaría de sus tíos!

Hay que ser flexible, Ron. Nuestra familia esta pasando por una crisis. ¿Sabes cuales son los caracteres chinos para escribir_ crisis_? Peligro (más) oportunidad. Tal vez el peligro de la enfermedad de tu madre te ofrece una oportunidad extraordinaria. Ve a empacar tus cosas.

¿Qué voy a empacar? Destroce casi toda mi ropa- masculló Ron, todavía enojado con su padre

Entonces tendrás que llevar poco. Ahora anda a darle un beso a tu madre, que esta sacudida por lo que esta pasando. Para Molly es mucho mas duro que para cualquiera de nosotros, Ronald.

Debemos ser fuertes, como lo es ella- Dijo Arthur Weasley tristemente

Hacia un par de meses, Ron había sido feliz. No quería ir al amazonas con Kate Weasley. Esa pariente daba un poco de miedo.

Dos días mas tarde Ron se despidió del lugar donde habían transcurridos doce años de su existencia. Se llevó consigo la imagen de su madre en la puerta de la casa, con un gorro cubriendo su cabeza afeitada, sonriendo y diciéndole adiós con la mano, mientras le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas. Se veía diminuta, vulnerable y hermosa, a pesar de todo. El muchacho subió al avión pensando en ella y en la aterradora posibilidad de perderla. ¡No! No puedo ponerme en ese caso, debo tener pensamientos positivos, mi mamá sanará, murmuro una y otra vez durante el largo viaje.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ya se que es imposible que los weasley tengan una tia abuela muggle pero es necesario para la historia jejeje**

**Bueno y que les parecio el 1º capitulo ¿lo sigo o lo mando a la mierda? por favor dejen reviews!**

**Gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno acá esta el 2º capitulo gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews

Declaimer: nada mío todo de JK, la Warner e Isabel Allende

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La Ciudad de las Bestias

Por: Hermione Weasley 92

Capitulo 2º: La Excéntrica Tía Abuela

Ron se encontraba ya fuera del avión, habían pasado varias horas desde que había despegado de Inglaterra, ahora se encontraba solo en medio de la pista de aterrizaje. Definitivamente volar en esos extraños aparatos muggles era increíble. Durante el viaje no había despegado la cara de la ventanilla observando las nubes; ahora entendía porque su papá estaba tan obsesionado con los muggles. Entró al aeropuerto con la idea de que su abuela lo estaría esperando sentada leyendo alguna revista…grave error; no la encontró por ninguna parte. Pensó que tal vez se había demorado o se le había olvidado la hora. Se puso a mirar a su alrededor -tal vez pudiese encontrar algún mago que lo ayudara- . Vio una señora de aspecto extraño; tenía los ojos amarillos y el iris no era más que un punto ínfimo, traía un extraño sombrero que parecía tener un pájaro en la punta y un caluroso abrigo de piel color marrón. Ron se le acercó y le pregunto con la mayor discreción que pudo, o sea no mucha, si ella era un animago no registrado. La mujer quien es su vida había escuchado tal término se sintió insultada y lo empezó a maldecir en español. El chico salio corriendo de allí, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho la mujer pero con el tono que usó no podía ser muy bueno. Ron empezaba asentir hambre así que se fijó en una tienda que había en el aeropuerto; en el mostrador había toda clase de golosinas, pero claro ni rastro de magia. Cuando entró a la tienda y no vio nada que el conociera no tuvo mejor idea que preguntarle a la vendedora si tenía "Grajeas Multisabores".

niño aquí no tenemos eso, pero si quieres puedes llevarte alguno de estos- dijo la vendedora señalando un mostrador con chocolates.

No gracias…eh… ¿tienen "Varitas de regaliz"?

No, no conocemos esas golosinas niño

¿ni siquiera Ranas de Chocolate? Dijo Ron al borde del llanto, había decidido que su vida era una porquería, Acababa de perder la única cosa que podía recordarle los tiempos en que todo estaba tranquilo, cuando su mama estaba sana.

¡Cómo que no tienen ranas de chocolate¿Son idiotas acaso? Gritó Ron furioso, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un local muggle.

¡Lo siento muchacho aquí no tenemos esa condenada golosina- gritó irritada la mujer que había cumplido un horario corrido y estaba tan histérica como Ron

¡no insulte a las ranas de chocolate!- grito de nuevo Ron, que no iba a permitir que ninguna persona insultara algo que le traía tanta alegría a el.

¡Entonces mugroso no me insultes!-soltó la chica

¡Yo no la insulto¡Usted es la histérica que se puso a gritar!... ¡y no me diga mugroso!

Así la "conversación" siguió unos minutos más. Se escucho de todo y los demás clientes de la tienda se habían ido lo más lejos posible de allí.

En eso llegó el policía que cuidaba la puerta del lugar

-¿Hay algún problema? Preguntó el guardia.

- Si este chico me quiso robar- dijo vengándose la señora quien ya estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas y sonreía perversamente.

- Lo siento muchacho tendrás que retirarte- dijo el policía.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- gritó el pelirrojo.

- Niño te estoy dando la oportunidad de retirarte sin escándalo- murmuró el hombre.

- ¡Solo porque esta loca quiere que me echen no me voy a ir sabe!- saltó Ron.

- Niño estas colmando mi paciencia- le advirtió el guardia.

- ¡Que no me voy a ir!-

Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Ron quien ahora estaba tirado medio de la nieve boca abajo.

¡Con que esas tenemos ehh..¡se pueden ir un poco a la m…!- pero no pudo completar la frase porque su mochila le cayó arriba de la cabeza.

-Bueno tendré que llegar a casa de mi abuela por mi solo- decidió

Por suerte su papá le había dado un papel con la dirección de la tía abuela Kate. Miró la dirección y vio que estaba muy lejos, así que le preguntó a una persona como podía llegar allá y le dijo que quedaba como a unas 40 cuadras. Caminó unas 4 cuadras y al cabo de unos cinco minutos se encontró a una chica de un aspecto un poco raro, llevaba el cabello violeta y en puntas, un arete que le atravesaba la nariz y estaba vestida con un chaquetón color azul eléctrico. La chica se acerco…

-Hola- dijo la muchacha

-Hola- respondió Ron – ¿Sabes donde queda este lugar?- preguntó señalando el papelito

- Si, es más voy al mismo lugar, te acompaño-

En los diez minutos siguientes los único que se escuchó fue el monologo ininterrumpido de la chica. Se llamaba Morgana, tenía unos quince años y hacía años que no iba a la escuela, Ron la miraba embobado.

…Así que ahora solo necesito un poco de dinero para formar mi banda ¿Qué te parece?

… Muy bien creo. Dijo Ron quien no la escuchaba desde hace un rato

¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

¿La flauta cuenta?

Un instrumento de verdad. Se burló Morgana

Entonces no. Dijo Ron. Daba miedo contradecir a la chica

Desde que había oído a Harry y Hermione tocar la flauta cuando se enfrentaron a Flufy quedo encantado con ese sonido. Le había rogado a su padre que le consiguiera una para aprender a tocar; su papá encantado de que su hijo quisiera algún artefacto muggle, le regalo una… después de varios intentos fallidos ya que primero le había traído una gaita.

Mira este lugar- dijo Morgana señalando una tienda de deportes – con solo vender una de estas porquerías podría comprar una guitarra de verdad-

Ron no contesto; vio un equipo de escalar en la vidriera. Eso lo hizo acordar a su tío abuelo Bilius; a diferencia de su esposa Kate que había decidido ser periodista muggle al ser una esquib, el tío abuelo Bilius fue el mas grande mago que haya conocido. No solo era un genio en el tema de la magia si no que también era un gran escalador, había rescatado a tantas personas de las montañas que si Ron hubiese intentado contarlas, habría perdido la cuenta. A todos sus nietos les había enseñado muy brevemente como era el tema de escalar, pero a Ron y a Charlie que eran los mas interesados les enseño de forma más detallada, incluso los llevó un día a trepar una montaña que él consideraba pequeña pero sus nietos casi se desmayaron.

¿Quieres? Dijo Morgana sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras le mostraba un cigarrillo

¿Qué? No gracias dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara

Recordó como su abuela había eliminado el hábito fumador de Bill en una ocasión. En ese entonces Bill tenía 15 años y como todo adolescente se había dejado llevar por las influencias de sus amigos y se juntaba a fumar con ellos a la salida del pueblo. En ese tiempo Kate había venido a pasar unas semanas de vacaciones con ellos. A pesar de los intentos de Bill de pasar desapercibido su olor su abuela notó su aroma.

¿Fumando tan joven Bill?

Y se lo llevo a rastras sin darle tiempo de responder. Lo subió al auto y salieron disparados para el supermercado del pueblo. Bill hizo todo el trayecto con el corazón en un puño porque su abuela podría haber ganado una carrera de formula uno. Kate entró al mercado y salio unos minutos después con un paquete en la mano, después condujo hasta un callejón y desenvolvió el paquete que resulto ser un paquete de cigarros de tabaco negro. Fumaron y fumaron dentro del auto con las ventanillas y puertas cerradas, Bill ya se estaba poniendo verde el humo no lo dejaba respirar. Bill sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el estomago le bajaba y subía. Pronto no pudo más, abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó a vomitar en unos tachos de basura que había por allí.

-Vamos Bill, a que no te fumas otro. Lo reto su abuela sonriendo.

Bill pasó la semana siguiente en cama con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar.

Desde ese día ninguno de los hermanos Weasley quiso saber nada del tabaco por miedo a que su abuela "los ayude a dejar ese hábito".

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a un local de aspecto mugroso

Deberíamos comer algo- dijo Morgana

No, creo que mientras más rápido llegue a lo de mi abuela mejor- se excusó Ron

Si ya te voy a llevar, pero convendría echarnos algo a la panza- repitió Morgana

Al final Ron accedió por miedo a que la chica armara un escándalo o lo golpease.

Entraron al local, no era un lugar muy grande y tenía aspecto mugroso. Se sentaron frente al mostrador y Ron comprendió que le tocaría pagar la comida a él, y para eso debía sacar de sus botas el dinero muggle que le había dado su padre.

Entro a un cubículo (n/a: no estoy segura de que se llame así, ya saben donde están los inodoros) y se saco las botas, no era muy fácil con una mano vendada, contó su dinero no alcanzaba para mucho y contaba solo con eso hasta llegar a lo de su abuela. Al salir se miro al espejo, sus ojeras delataban que no había dormido en todo el vuelo. Dejo la mochila en el suelo para poder lavarse la cara se seco con una toalla y al recoger la mochila vio que ya no estaba. Salió corriendo gritando que le habían robado, pero nadie le hizo caso, miró a su alrededor el robo había ocurrido en menos de unos minutos el ladrón tendría que estar por allí, pero todo seguía igual en el restaurante excepto que la banqueta donde se había sentado Morgana estaba vacía. Fue allí cuando Ron se dio cuenta de todo, fue Morgana la que lo había seguido al baño calculando el momento perfecto para robarle, lo había despojado de todo con lo que contaba en ese lugar desconocido.

Ron tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Y que tal, lo cambie un poco más axial que no estoy segura de que haya quedado bien. Perdón por no subir antes pero justo vinieron mis abuelos, empecé las clases y viaje todo junto jeje intentare subir los caps con mas frecuencia n.n**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:**

**Wild Heart Of Dragon: **Amiga, hermana gracias por u review aunque lo hayas leído medio bajo amenaza jeje n.n muchísimas gracias mi viborita!

**Mya: **so true u.u lo que pasa es que …No tengo gran madera de escritora y estaba muy nerviosa por hacer esto y no quería arruinarlo mucho pero te prometo que de ahora en más va ser mucho mas mío, igual te agradezco por el review n.n

**Natty: **ya dentro de poco aparece herms pero vas a tener que esperar un poco si es algo tedioso pero… jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review

**LovelyDeadGirl: **Gran idea lo de la abuela squib no sabia como hacerla pero gran idea! Me gustan mucho tus fics son muy graciosos…¿no es tuyo el flog flemma heaters?Da mucha risa lo tengo en mis favoritos jajaja. Y la verdad que mi fuerte no es la gramática y si uso Word pero mi computadora es tan torpe como yo jeje. 

**Sirenita: **otra autora que me encanta. Adore "what i like about you" jejeje además me apareces una persona muy divertida me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic.

**Barel28: **lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el 2º cap! Gracias por el review

**GENIUUS NET: **si de hecho es un libro de Isabel Allende. gracias por el review

**Mili-gryffindor: **gracias mili por tu review P

**Ale: **aquí la estoy siguiendo muchas gracias por tu review n.n


End file.
